


Not My Fault

by katikat



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: It’s not Jack’s fault. It’s not! A tiny missing scene from MacGyver, episode 211. (Unbeta'd)





	Not My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sliver of a scene and no fic where I could use it. So, here it is “as is.”

“Look, Jack, I get that you want to help Mac, we all do,” Bozer says reasonably. “But why can’t you at least entertain the possibility that–”

Jack takes an aggressive step forward. “That  _what_ , Bozer?” he snaps. “That I fucked up? That I made a mistake? That I  _missed_ something and an innocent person died because of it?”

Bozer swallows hard and stares mutely at Jack.

“I  _can’t_!” Jack continues, raising his voice further. “I can’t because I’m not the one  _paying_ for it, am I? If it was  _me_ , if the cops came to arrest  _me_ , it would be different. I’ve never  _not_ taken responsibility for my own actions!”

He takes a deep breath and when he speaks again, his voice is much quieter, thicker with suppressed emotions. “But it’s  _not_ me facing charges for murder. It’s  _Mac_. And if I admit that I  _could’ve_ made a mistake– It would mean admitting it’s my fault that Mac’s now in so much trouble.

“And not just that,” he adds even softer, “but that he has the death of a  _civilian_ on his conscience, of an innocent bystander, and that’s something he wouldn’t be able to  _live_ with, Bozer, I know him. And _I_ couldn’t live with having done that to him. Because I should be  _watching out_ for him!”

Jack pauses for a moment, rubbing his face hard with his hands before dropping them again. “So, no, Bozer. I did  _not_ make a mistake. The guy, the dead one, he was  _not_ in the warehouse. At least not living and breathing when it blew up. I did not fuck up. And Mac did not kill a civilian. Is that understood?” he finishes in a quiet yet terrible voice, staring Bozer straight in the eye.

Bozer swallows again and nods, his heart beating wild with apprehension. “Understood,” he whispers.

Jack nods. “Good. Now stop wasting time and find me some  _goddamn_ answers! Because we are getting Mac out of this!”


End file.
